SE: What did we get into
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: FULL TITLE: SE:new battles on the horizon. What did we get ourselves into?-The newest segment in my Soul Eater series. Sorry for not getting this out for a while but I will try to update more. Until then read and review! Important note at the end of Chapter 3!
1. 1 month later

**Finally I decided to start working on this. I am SO SORRY to all of my readers I just had all these ideas piled up for this but I never got to writing it. Now the important things I need to discuss: This is the last story in the saga but it will compile everything I had planned out for the series into one big story. Secondly I recently started seeing someone so I may occasionally forget to write this because I'll be spending time with her. And this story takes place about 1 month after their first day but other than that I think we're good...OH! New characters will be revealed sometime in the later chapters of this story so get pumped. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater**

"Come on Sampson I wanna go check the Mission board before we leave." Greg said. Our pair had just gotten out of yet another of Stein's dissection classes and the young weapon wanted to see if there was anything they could do to work on their progress towards making Greg a Death weapon. You see by this point in our tale Greg and Sampson had been at Shibusen for about a month and in that time they collected about 32 Kishin Eggs, talked more around the group and met Killik, Harvar, Fire, Thunder, Ox, Kim and Jackie, Greg had started Dating Patty (much to everyones excitement), and they had a rematch with Black Star ending with Sampson and Greg winning by a REALLY close call.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Sampson said stretching from his seat and walking out to the hall. "So how have you and Patty been doing, you were out pretty late last night." he nudged Greg with his elbow and Greg chuckled.

"Shut up man," he said shoving back playfully "we went to that midnight premiere at Death theater for Friday the Thirteenth in 3D."

"Ah I love a good slasher classic."

"Yeah no kidding." Greg placed his hands behind his head and leaned back a bit. "Sucks that she had off today."

"Well we'll just focus on training harder so she has something to look forward to seeing later." Sampson said as they reached the mission board. They both carefully examined each mission available so they could pick one that wasn't too hard or too easy.

"Here!" Sampson said excitedly. "Not only to we get to face a Katana Wielding Pre-Kishin it's in Japan too!"

"Well it doesn't look too difficult and we can leave tonight and make it by morning. For now let's keep up our strength back at that course Kid lent us." Greg said taking the mission off the board so people know it's in progress. The day toiled on with training for the new mission when there was a knock at the rooms door.

"Come in it's unlocked." Sampson called as Greg transformed back into a human.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Maka asked as she and Soul walked into the room.

"Hey Maka, Soul, It's been pretty great how 'bout you." Sampson replied giving Maka a small hug hello and waved over at Soul.

"Been pretty cool man." Soul said smirking "We saw someone took the mission to Japan on the Kusabi Murders."

"Yeah we were just Training before we go tonight." Greg said stretching out his arms and relaxing against a wall.

"Well good luck to you we just wanted to stop in before you left though so you knew ya had a team back home rootin' for ya." Maka smiled. Another knock at the door got their Attention and Greg got up to answer it. As soon as he opened it he was on his back pinned by a certain loveable little blonde.

"HI GUYS WHAT'S UP!" Patty shouted and waved after getting off of Greg and pulling him up to his feet.

"Nothing much Patty but how did you know we'd be here?" Greg asked and hugged Patty.

"Kiddo-kun came home and told me that he saw you take a mission off the board and I knew you'd be training for it so we rushed down here." Patty giggled and kissed Greg before jumping out of his grasp and landing perfectly on her feet.

"We?" Sampson said and then two other figures walked through the doorway panting slightly.

"Yes," Kid said leaning on the door "Patty ran like a madman when I told her about your mission."

"God sis can't you slow down a little?" Liz asked and walked up to Patty.

"Sowwy Kid, sowwy sis." Patty said "But I hadn't seen 'em all day so I might've been a little over excited."

"Oh right Greg, Sampson, my father already has the necessary arrangements for your trip so you can leave whenever you want." Kid said fully recovered.

"Sweet well we'll just go home and eat, rest and be on our way then." Sampson said walking to the door. "Let's go!"

**~IN THE DEATH ROOM~**

_"Lord Death can you hear me?" _Sid said over the mirror connection he had with the Shinigami.

"Yes, yes I can hear you what is your report?" Lord Death replied.

_"More reports of that strange little girl are coming in and the students we sent to find her have gone missing." _Sid said looking grim, even for a zombie.

"Well this is a very...interesting turn of events...keep trying to find out more about this girl and report back to me later." Lord Death said with a finger to his chin.

_"Yes sir, Sid out." _Sid said and the mirror went blank. Then Sampson and Greg walked into the Death room.

"Hello Lord Death." The two said in unison.

"Hiya, hiya so you ready to go I presume?" Lord Death spoke in his cheerful attitude again.

"Yes if everything is ready for us." Greg said watching the cloaked reaper turn towards the mirror.

"Yes everything is set, good luck." the mirror rippled and the image of a Japanese bonzai garden appeared in the reflection.

"Well let's go!" Sampson yelled and he and Greg charged through the portal before the mirror went blank again.

"Hmm that girl is very troubling right now...maybe those two can find out what's going on in the city." Lord Death said to himself before sitting down for a cup of tea in quiet.

***cue Psychedelic Souljam***

**Man that took FOREVER to write. Damn laziness...But it's out now and I'll try to upload more chapters soon so look forward to it.**

**Sampson & Greg: Read and review everyone!**

**Bye! ^-^y**


	2. Sae Kurosawa and the Kusabi

**Hello everyone we're back with another chapter!**

**Sampson: Great to see ya working again Riku.**

**I know right and since it took too long to get back on track these updates will fly in as fast as I can make them so no worries to my readers. This takes place right in the middle of Sampson and Greg's mission.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater (or Fatal Frame/Project Zero)**

(Sampson and Greg)

"Damn this thing is fast!" Sampson huffed. Almost imeddiately after walking through the portal a young girl with black hair and wearing a white Kimono walked up to them. They had asked her who she was and she started giggling, which turned into laughing, and suddenly this large white ghost like creature appeared and attacked them. The little girl said something they couldn't understand and started attacking them using the creature.

"Focus Sampson," Greg said, his reflection appearing on the trident. "The Kusabi is very powerful but it's Sae who is controling it. If we distract or daze it we can make a run for her."

"Right, no problem-ahh!" Sampson screamed as a wisp of the kusabi cut across his shoulder Leaving a long cut across it.

"Sampson! You cool man?" Greg shouted.

"I'm good, come on!" He yelled back gripping the trident harder.

"Tamashī no kyōmei!" The two screamed together. The trident enlarged into it's more powerful form. The colors changed to blue. In a flash the trident was over Sampson's should and pointed at the Kusabi.

"Poseidon's Fury!" A beam blasted from the trident and hit the Kusabi dead center in the chest, blasting it back and leaving a window to charge at Sae.

"Now!" Sampson launched Greg forward towards Sae and hit her in the gut. Greg partially Transformed so his hand was still in her gut as a trident.

"Sae Kurosawa YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" He yelled and Sae's body dissapeared along with the Kusabi with a bloodcurdling scream leaving two red Kishin eggs floating side by side.

"Ugh finally we're done here. Eat the souls and let's get out of here." Sampson said, exausted from the battle. Greg swallowed both souls and pulled out the pocket mirror to report to Lord Death. In a few pings the mirror rippled into Lord Death's reflection.

"Hello Greg, I trust your mission was a Success?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes sir, both the Kusabi ans Sae Kurosawa were defeated." Greg answered. Sampson walked over to him and joined in the conversation.

"I'll probably need Nygus to check out the shoulder wound but other than that no problems."

"Great, now, I normally wouldn't ask this because you just finished a mission but when you get back I need you to do me a favor." Lord Death said.

"What do you need Lord Death?" Sampson asked curiously.

"There are rumors of a girl wandering around Death City and the team from the NOT class I sent to find her never came back so I want you two to find this girl and the NOT students." Lord Death said as seriously as he could in that voice of his.

"Right we'll get right on that sir." Greg said

"Excellent, now stand back and I'll open the portal for you." Greg placed the mirror down on the ground and smoke in the shape of Lord Death's mask rose up and reflected the Death Room.

"Let's go Sampson." Greg said and walked through the mist.

"Right behind you." Sampson said and followed his weapon. _'All this within a month of joining up with Shibusen...I got a bad feeling about this mystery girl.' _He thought before the mist faded and they were back in the Death Room.

**Sweet Shinigami this was short. I kinda ran out of ideas for the fight since this was supposed to pick up in the middle of it. Also, it took me way longer than it should have today but my family is annoying sometimes so nyeh.**

**Sampson: But at least it got done today.**

**Greg: Yeah be happy you finished the chapter Riku.**

**I am I am. Now next chapter a new character will be revealed and what has happened to the NOT class kids? Find out next chapter.**

**Sampson & Greg: Read and Review!**


	3. Mystery Girl?

**What's up guys I'm back with chapter 3! Now like I said a new character is revealed today. does she have a point in this plot line or is she just a random OC? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater because if I did I'd have put this story in the episodes.**

Night was falling on the town of Death City. People retired into their homes, stray animals walked along back alleys and darkened roads like they owned the place, and our duo was walking among them, intent on finding the missing students and this "mystery girl".

"Hey Sampson?" Greg asked, eyes darting around every inch of the street.

"Yeah Greg what's up?" Sampson replied.

"NOT stands for Normally Overcome Target right?"

"Yeah? what of it?" Sampson turned thinking he heard a noise but found that it was an alley can in a tipped over garbage can.

"Why would Lord Death send these types of kids to investigate, wouldn't an EAT kid be more prepared?" Greg searched behind a building to possibly find anything of use.

"He probably didn't think she would be a problem so he sent the NOT kids without a "what if?" in mind."

"Makes sense I guess." Greg and Sampson were walking down yet another dark street when they saw a girl a little ways down the road. She looked to be about 10 and she was wearing a red and white blouse and red skirt and had long white hair.

"Sampson she may be the kid we're looking for." Greg whispered to his Meister.

"Yeah maybe, I mean what 10 year old walks the streets of this city at night with no parents." Sampson whispered back and they both began to slowly approach the girl.

"Hello?" Greg said loud enough for her to hear and she turned around and faced them. "What are you doing out here, who are you?"

"My name's Rena, who are you?" The girl replied.

"My name is Greg and this is my friend Sampson nice to meet you Rena." Greg stuck out his hand to shake and Rena jumped back with her hands up and a transparent wolf appeared and tackled Greg to the ground.

"GREG!" Sampson yelled as the wolf tried to bite down on Greg's arm leaving a larged bite mark.

"No I'm sorry!" Rena screamed. She threw out an arm and the wolf dissapeared. Greg immediately shot up panting like he just ran a marathon and Sampson turned to face Rena.

"OK who are you and what was that?" Sampson yelled at her

"My name is Rena, I'm a witch." Rena stated and slowly lifted into the air. "Soul Protect...cancel." And with that Sampson and Greg got blasted with a small soul wavelength from Rena and Sampson got a good look at her soul.

"It looks like a wolf..."

"Sampson, come on man, snap out of it." Greg yelled standing up.

"Right." Sampson said "Transform Greg."

"On it."

**-At Soul and Maka's apartment-**

Maka shot up off the couch looking towards the door.

"Wow Maka calm down what's wrong?" Soul asked as he stepped next to her.

"I don't know but I feel a powerful soul nearby...a Witch!"

"What? are you sure?" Soul asked looking at her in shock.

"Positive, come on Soul." Maka said. Soul transformed into a scythe and they rushed out the door.

**-Back to Sampson and Greg-**

"Does she ever run out of these damn wolves?" Samspon said after cutting down yet another spectral wolf Rena summoned.

"These Wolves are my own Soul wavelengths I'll never run out." Rena screamed launching another wave of wolves.

"I'm starting to tire out Greg." Sampson huffed. "I don't know if I can keep going-"

"WAIT!" Samspon looked over to see Maka with Soul in weapon form running up to them.

"Glad you guys made it." Greg Said as he transformed back to a human. "We couldn't hold out to much longer.

"Right, come on Soul- SOUL?" Maka said as Soul transformed as well and Stared at Rena. Rena saw him and floated back to the ground and looked to him.

"Soul what's wrong?" Maka asked as Rena took a couple steps towards them.

"Brother? Is it really you." Rena asked.

"Rena...I-I can't believe you're still alive." Soul said as a tear pricked at his eye.

"Soul what's going on what does she mean brother?" Maka asked looking to Soul for an answer.

"She's right...everyone this is my little sister...Rena Evans."

**GAH! I feel like it's too short but I also feel like that was the PERFECT cut off to the chapter...ah forget it I'm keeping it. NOW there is something important that I have to discuss. I've been seeing that people aren't reviewing my stories as much and I just wanted to know why. I don't know if it's because it's not on your alert or you've just stopped caring about it anymore but if that's the case please just tell me what I need to do in order to fix it. I've had some attention problems in the past so it makes me sad when no one reviews so please just drop a review after reading it won't hurt. thank you.**


	4. Rena Evans

**GAH!**

**Sampson: What's wrong?**

**I had some MAJOR problems when I uploaded chapter 3 so probably NO ONE knows that it exists! D:**

**Sampson: but when they see chapter 4 they'll look at chapter 3 first because of this A/N right?**

**Yeah I guess so. Anyways nothing to really say except enjoy, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater**

"You have a sister Soul?" Sampson asked.

"Why did you never tell us Soul?" Maka questioned with a look of hurt clear on her face.

"B-Because of what my family did to her." Soul said tearing up.

"Wha-what do you mean Soul?" Maka was shocked not only by the secret her weapon held from her but also by the fact that he was crying in front of her, he always said that crying wasn't cool. Soul looked at her with tears lining his cheeks and took a deep breath before explaining.

"When I was ten, and she was four, we were playing together with Wes when one of her toys suddenly lifted into the air by itself. The apparition of a fox appeared, holding the toy in it's mouth, and Wes and I jumped back. But Rena walked up and petted it like it was nothing. Our parents walked in and saw what was happening and mom nearly fainted. Dad screamed things like "Witch!" and "How could this happen, oh, I can't believe my child is such a monster." and they got angry. Mom ran up and just slapped her and screamed at her "You are not my child you witch!" and when she raised her hand again I ran in front of Rena and took the blow. For four years I protected her from our parents beatings, their rage, their fury but when Wes left they became worse and worse. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I ran, I ran away with tears in my eyes-"

"And me calling to you from the porch to come back." Rena interrupted. Also starting to cry.

"I came here to Shibusen to get away from it all, to forget, but Rena was always in my nightmares. Getting punished, beaten, killed! It was too much." Soul fell to his knees crying. "I thought she was dead this whole time. I'm so sorry I abandoned you Rena." Soul broke down and just cried.

"Oh brother I forgive you. It wasn't your fault I'm a witch. After you left though Mom and Dad did become more brutal but a couple of weeks ago I sneaked out of the house to come here so at least you know I'm safe." Rena said as she knelt beside her brother. "I have to go though, Others might come for me and my search isn't complete yet. If your looking for the kids from your school they're in that building." Rena pointed towards an old decaying apartment building. She got up and summoned a large fox, big enough for her to ride on, and disappeared into the black of night.

"Well we need to go get the NOT students and report to Lord Death." Greg said walking towards the building.

"Maka what are we gonna do about Rena." Sampson turned towards the ash blonde meister after watching Greg enter the building unharmed.

"I don't know...we have to tell Lord Death-"

"But Maka," Soul interrupted "He might send scouts to find her and kill her since she's a witch I can't let that happen!"

"We won't let it happen Soul, once we tell him who she is." Maka said comforting her weapon a little.

"Guys!" Greg Screamed "You're gonna want to take a look at this!" They rushed towards the apartment building and when they got there they couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was the NOT students, beaten, bloody and bruised, but alive.

**-FLASH FORWARD, DEATH ROOM-**

"Lord Death we're back." Maka said entering the Death Room with Soul, Sampson and Greg. "We found the NOT students and Nygus is tending to their wounds."

"Excellent and the girl?" Lord Death asked.

"Well, uh,-"

"That girl was my sister Rena." Soul said.

"Really now...and she did that much damage to the NOT kids?" Lord Death cocked his head to the side.

"Well, Lord Death, my sister's a witch." Soul nervously looked down at his feet waiting for Lord Death to say something.

"Hmm..." Lord Death hummed to himself and turned around. "Soul,"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"As long as Rena doesn't do anything against Shibusen I won't send people to hunt her, for your sake as much as hers. But if she purposely does something that affects this school in a negative way I won't promise her safety."

"T-Thank you Lord Death." Soul said staring at the shinigami in shock.

"You can go rest now. I'm sure it's been a very tiring day for you." Lord Death said as everyone started to leave. "Sampson, Greg, hold on for a second." Sampson and Greg turned back and walked up to Lord Death.

"Is there something else you need." Greg asked.

"Yes, I want you two, Maka, and Soul on rest from any missions until this is all over make sure to tell them that." Lord Death said returning to the mirror.

"Right, you can count on us." Sampson gave a thumbs up before walking out of the Death Room with Greg. The mirror rippled to the image of an empty street ,save for a white haired girl.

"Rena Evans...what are your motives?" Lord Death whispered as he sat down for tea.

**Now hopefully I don't experience problems with the uploading and you all have gotten your notifications that this chapter is up. It feels good now that I've finally put Rena into this story with a purpose and cleared any confusion about who she is. I want you all to review this and tell me what you think please! (refer to chapter three's note in the bottom A/N) BYE-NII!**


	5. Filler Chapter 1: Pool time

**Hello everyone and welcome to yet another chapter in the Soul Eater saga I'm writing. Now as you would know from watching the anime there were times where calm settled and humor and filler would take the place of action and adventure and that's what I got for you today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater I am only responsible for Greg, Sampson, and Rena.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the encounter with Rena Evans and the recovery of the NOT students. after her disapearence she had not made a single move so a slight calm settled over Shibusen and the rest of Death City. Maka, Soul, Greg, and Sampson were all put on leave from missions until Rena was caught or at least sighted in the area again so they took this time off to relax and enjoy time they couldn't while on active duty.

"POOL TIME!" Sampson screamed running out of the apartment in a white and black swimsuit and towards Soul and Maka's.

"Sampson please not so loud and please slow down." Greg said while catching up to his meister. He wore a red and black striped swim suit.

"Right sorry I'm just excited we get to do something today." Sampson walked around the corner, Greg right behind him, and walked to Soul and Maka's apartment.

"Yeah I know we never really got the chance to do this since the whole "Rena incident"." Greg said looking down as he remembered their fight with Soul's sister Rena.

"Hey we're here." Sampson walked up to the apartment door that Soul and Maka owned and knocked.

"Hello who is it?" Maka's voice rang from behind the door.

"It's Sampson and Greg, are you and Soul ready for the pool?" Greg answered. The door opened and Maka peeked her head out from behind it with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry guys we can't go. Soul is still depressed about Rena and I feel like I should stay and comfort him. He needs it." Maka said apologetically.

"Nah don't worry Maka, we understand." Sampson said giving Maka a reassuring hug. "You can come with next time."

"Ok!" Maka brightened up and returned the hug her brother gave her. "Oh! Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star came around earlier and said that they were going on ahead."

"Ok we'll look out for them when we get there." Greg said. "See ya next time Maka." Then he and Sampson walked off towards the pool.

"Man that must have hit Soul Pretty hard huh?" Sampson said as the two got nearer to the pool.

"Yeah I mean remember how Maka reacted when she learned you were her brother. Think of how Soul feels knowing that his sister is alive but out there and he can't find her." Greg said looking to the clouds.

"YAHOO!" Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yell and the sound of a loud splash. They saw Black Star, wearing solid blue swim trunks with the star logo on each leg, dive off into the water making a very impressive splash at the end. Kid was leaning back in a chair under an umbrella with a pair of black symmetrical swim shorts and a shinigami skull logo on the waistband, Tsubaki was sitting on the edge of the pool in a bright yellow bikini watching Black Star make continuous dives with her feet in the water and Liz and Patty were getting some food from a vendor nearby each wearing red symmetrical (kids orders) one piece swimsuits. Sampson and Greg walked up to where kid had everything set up to drop off their towels and take off their shirts before jumping in.

"Hey guys glad you could make it." Kid said as he saw the two approach. Black Star got out after yet another dive and he and Tsubaki wlaked over to them. At the same time Liz and Patty returned with the food.

"So what happened to Soul and Maka?" Black Star asked. "They flake on us or something?"

"Soul is still really torn up about Rena so Maka is staying with him to comfort him." Sampson said.

"Well too bad they couldn't be here the weather is PERFECT!" Patty cheered. "And they miss out on the FOOD!"

"Yeah I know but hey maybe next time right?" Greg said as he dug into some fries passed his way. The gang had fun as they ate and talked about recent missions they did while Sampson, Greg, Soul, and Maka were out. Tsubaki was sitting by the pool's diving board again when Black Star snuck up behind her.

"Come on Tsubaki." Black Star said he grabbed his weapon's sides.

"Ah! Black Star don't do that!" Tsubaki said jumping up from her spot. "I almost fell in."

"Right sorry, but c'mon I want to show you something." Black Star said as he grabbed Tsubaki's hand and led her to the diving board.

"But Black Star you know how I get around heights." Tsubaki said blushing as the grip on her hand tightened.

"Trust me Tsubaki you'll love this." Black Star said flashing a smile. and not his usal goofy grin, no, this was a real sincere smile he only showed Tsubaki from time to time.

"Ok Black Star." Tsubaki turned and ever darker shade of red and climbed the ladder with Black Star. When they got to the top Black Star put both his hands in Tsubaki's and said

"Jump on 3 ok?"

"Yes." Tsubaki replied. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"1..." Black Star counted closing his eyes as well.

"2..." Tsubaki counted next.

"3!" They both yelled and jumped off creating a massive splash that washed over the edges of the pool. As soon as they surfaced Black Star let out a massive laugh that Tsubaki couldn't help but join in on.

"Hey sorry to ruin your laughing fit but we gotta go!" Liz yelled to them. Only then did they realize how large the splash was. It got all over every chair, all the food, everybody that was there, and the manager didn't look to happy either.

"Uh...oh..." Black Star said quietly.

"Yeah...we might want to get going soon." Sampson said looking at all the angry people staring. In a flash the gang gathered all their stuff and bolted out of the pool area as things were hurled at them by angry guests. As they were running Maka looked out from the window of her and Soul's apartment and chuckled.

"Oh those idiots..." She said before closing the curtains turning around to continue help Soul.

**And there we go the filler chapter is complete. NOW next chapter another new character is released and he is not one happy camper especialy when he sees Maka. Why you ask well wait and find out next chapter. Please read and review everyone.**


	6. Filler Chapter 2: SoMa chapter

**Hello everybody I am back to entertain you (or not I don't care) with my Series and it's continuation! I have another chapter I put in for filler. and It features SoMa so you're welcome. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**NOT**_** own Soul Eater**

It was about a week since the pool incident and still no word of Rena came up so Kid suggested that they train and spar a little bit to help their resonance and prepare them for the fight they knew was on the horizon. Soul and Maka were currently facing off against Sampson and Greg while Kid, Liz, and patty were watching and Black Star was trying to break his push up record of 2,000 with Tsubaki standing by in case he hurt himself.

"Come on Sampson you left an openning back there, lucky Maka didn't notice or we'd be in some trouble!" Greg said through his reflection on the trident.

"I know, I know, momentary lapse alright? I got this." Sampson replied before thrusting foward again to jab at Maka who successfully bloked with Soul before swinging him around and barely missing Sampson. Maka was about to go for a full spin and try again before Soul flew out of her hands and smash into the ground before transforming from scythe to human again.

"Soul what happened? Our resonance just snapped what is going on lately?" Maka asked as she got back up and turned to face her weapon.

"It's nothing, I-I'm just tired alright?" Soul said without facing his meister or any of the group for that matter.

"Hey kid." Black Star whispered after walking up to watch just in time for the resonance failure between Maka and Soul. "What's going on with those two?"

"Maka and Soul's resonance is faultering badly, to the point where Maka can't hold Soul at all in weapon form." Kid said as he used Soul perception to look at the failing resonance of the mentioned team. He saw Maka's and Soul's souls basically colliding with each other and failing to even connect at the moment but he also noticed that it was Soul who faultered the most. "It seems Soul is the one causing the break, he's stressed."

"Soul please if something is wrong then tell me." Maka pleaded.

"I'm tired Maka...that's all can we just go home?" Soul said looking down.

"Soul I-"

"Let's. Go. Home." Soul said and walked towards his bike, Maka followed worryingly. Sampson and Greg joined Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty as they left.

"Geez what happened?" Liz asked while greg turned back into a human and Patty went to his side.

"I have no idea," Sampson said as he turned back to face the group. "Whatever this is we should let them be for now, it's there situation."

"Hey Kid can we hang at your place for a bit?" Black Star asked while Tsubaki quietly told him nt to be so rude about it.

"I don't see why not. Girls?" Kid said and looked to the Thompson Sisters.

"Sure we can have a bit of a party while we're at it." Liz said as She shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"YAY SLEEP OVER!" Patty screamed before Greg caught her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa there calm down girl."

"Hehehehehe...sowwy." Patty said before they all walked back to the Gallows.

**-AT SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT-**

Maka had just walked in after Soul and caught him right before he shut his bedroom door.

"Soul Eater Evans explain to me what happened back there." Maka said as she closed the door on him.

"Maka, please, just leave it for now..." Soul trailed the end of his sentance as he looked away from his meister.

"You didn't tell me on the ride over and I want an explanation as to why. Soul I'm your Meister you have to listen to me." Maka said as she became more frustrated with the Albino Scythe.

"I...It's just a personal matter, you don't need to know about it." Soul instantly regretted his choice of words as the infamous 3-ton book crashed on his skull.

"I do need to know Soul. Forget the Meister/Weapon crap, you're my best friend I want to help you." Maka threw the book down on the ground and Soul slowly got up from the ground with a fresh red lump on his head.

"Maka...I can't...I-I just can't..." Soul unsurely looked to Maka as he finished his sentance.

"Fine...if you won't tell me, fine." Maka turned around and headed for her room. "We can't even resonate properly anymore." She stopped short of her door and turned around eyes closed and a few tears beginning to fall. "AND I DON'T CARE! YOU NEVER TELL ME WHAT'S UP WITH YOU WHEN I CAN CLEARLY SEE SOMETHINGS WRONG AND I'M DONE! MAYBI'LL GET ANOTHER PARTNER, ONE THAT CAN TRUST ME WHEN SHIT HITS THE FAN AND WILL RESPECT ME BETTER, I THINK THERE'S ANOTHER MEISTER-LESS SCYTHE IN OUR CLASS AMYWAYS, JACOB, YEAH THAT'S IT!" Maka ran for the door crying before Soul gripped onto her wrist stopping her. She turned around and saw small tears forming in his eyes as well.

"No..please Maka, don't go...please." Soul began to cry himself now. "It's Rena, I'm too worried for her to think straight anymore and I can't deal with the fact that she's just out there on the streets." He couldn't take it. Soul broke down and his knees hit the ground, hannds still wrpped on Maka's wrist, and cried.

"Soul...I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean it you just got me worked up." Maka apoligized, bent down to Soul's level, and kissed his forehead. In a split moment the grip on Maka's wrist tightened and Soul bent his head up and captured Maka's lips with his stayed like that for up to two minutes before they broke away for air. Soul looked away with a dark red tint on his cheeks but that was beaten by the shade of Maka's blush.

"Uh...w-well apology accepted, M-Maka..." Soul stuttered before Maka shut him up with another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer.

"Come on Soul, why don't we just relax and forget about most of today ok?" Maka smiled as she extended an arm to Soul to help him up.

"Yeah, let's." Soul replied and Maka hoisted him up.

"God Liz will never let us live this down." Maka chuckled as they both sat on the couch.

"I don't care that much." Soul replied and turned on the T.V. forthe both of them.

**Damn that was impressive for me even though I can't really write romance. Tell me what you guys think in the review section. Also thank you for your continued support. Short A/N here because I need to sleep.**


	7. The Warehouse Rumors

**Why do I bother none of you actually read this anymore. *sigh* I guess after my first story you all just left me alone to perish in the shadows of FFnet...well here goes another chapter of my apparently worthless story.**

* * *

It was a couple months later. Soul and Maka had publicly announced their relationship, earning Liz 10 bucks from everyone for winning the bet she had made, Greg and Sampson collected more souls and were climbing the ranks to death scythe, everything had basically calmed down to peaceful but we know that never lasts long.

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Sampson Rogers, and Greg Fort please report to the Death Room immediately. Repeat, please report to the Death Room immediately." The PA system spoke through the school.

"Alright, you heard the announcement." Professor Stein said while addressing the teams mentioned "Head out to the Death Room, you're dismissed." The two teams rose and walked out of the room while the rest of their friends watched them leave.

"Man what was that about?" Black Star asked. Suddenly a scalpel became lodged right next to his head and Stein had a dark look on his face.

"Black Star, I didn't hear your team called so sit down and shut up." Stein said. As the two teams walked on to the Death Room the silence was starting to get to them. And yet they continued down the path not speaking a word until Greg couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ok everyone, the quiet is bugging me now. What do you think we're being called for?" Greg said. Sampson, who was glad SOMEONE broke the silence, spoke next.

"I think it might be have to do with an important mission." Sampson put his arms behind his head while walking. "What about you two?" Soul gave a questioning look but didn't respond. Maka chopped Sampson and whispered in his ear.

"You idiot, I asked around and heard rumors about a strange person wandering around the city. Soul thinks is might be Rena and I think that's why we are being called. so don't bring it up until we get there."

"Right...sorry." Sampson Said and turned back around. They arrived at the Death Room door and walked underneath the guillotine hallway until they got to the platform that head Lord Death.

"Lord Death, you called for us?" Maka asked.

"Yes, Maka. you're right." Lord Death sighed. "I have some news you might be interested in hearing."

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked curiously.

"There are more rumors floating around about a stranger walking around town at night. I think it might be Rena and I'm sure you do too." Lord Death said. Soul's mood was physically felt dropping as Lord Death continued. "I want you to find out what's going on. The person is normally spotted in the docks area near the warehouses...go." And they left. On their way out Kid, Liz, and Patty were waiting for them.

"Hey you out on the rumors?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, why?" Greg replied.

"Just letting you know, we got your back." Kid said. Patty made a cute face with a peace sign and Liz stood tall and proud.

"Thanks guys," Sampson said "I'm sure we'll need it." After that they made their way out towards the market district where the docks and warehouses are located while Kid went off on Beelzebub with Liz and Patty. Once they got to the docks they began searching warehouse by warehouse.

"Dude how you think Soul's holding up." Sampson said. He and Greg had been their own search party while Maka and Soul went off on their own.

"My honest opinion? He's falling apart at the seams. I think the years he's been away from Rena, thinking she was dead, killed by her own family for being a witch, now seeing her again but her being seemingly hateful to the only person that probably loves her still, it's killing him." Greg replied. They kept searching for a few seconds, Turning over boxes, searching behind crates, etc.

"So what do you think will happen with Maka and Soul's Resonance?" Sampson asked as he stood up.

"It'll probably be destroyed until Soul gets some form of closure. Just so he knows what Rena is doing." Greg joined Sampson at the door and exited the warehouse. They looked down the road and saw Soul and Maka walking to them.

"So you cleared your section?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, you clear yours?" Maka replied.

"Yup, one left." Sampson said triumphantly.

"Cool let's go." Soul said and immediately walked towards the last warehouse. Maka, Greg, and Sampson exchanged worried looks and followed him. When they made it to the door Maka and Sampson both got a strange sensation up the back of their spines.

"What's up with you two?" Greg asked eyeing them both.

"You feel it too, huh Maka?" Sampson said. both he and Maka just stared at the door.

"Mhm, whoever is behind this door has an amazingly strong soul." Maka said.

"So what do we do?" Soul asked looking concerned at his Meister.

"We just go in and handle it." Sampson said. "We're strong enough no matter the enemy!"

"Right." Greg said and transformed into a trident, landing in Sampson's hands.

"Cool, let's do it then." Soul said and transformed into a scythe. They went in Maka first and Sampson second. it looked like someone had been living there for quite some time. Candles as a light source, A makeshift bed in the center but what freaked them out the most was the boy sitting in the center of the bed. He looked no older than 14, sitting cross legged and his head down. His hair was long and black and his bangs hung down around his head. His bangs, however had long streaks of white in the shapes of eyes on each one. there were scarves tangled around his neck as well.

"A-...A-Asura?" Maka stammered. Her breath became labored and she almost dropped Soul on sight.

"No way..." Sampson said confused. The boy in question looked up at the group and his eyes peeked through his bangs, revealing the eye like Irises underneath.

"Keep your voices down."

* * *

**DAMN THAT FELT GOOD TO WRITE AGAIN! I feel so much better after writing that so you guys and girls out there better review this!**

**Sampson: and a good cliffhanger ending too!**

**Greg: I'll agree on that one!**

**So again REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Anthony?

**HOLY SHIT!**

**Greg: Language, we have readers**

**Soul: Yeah man, not cool.**

**Oh shush! that was an awesome ending and now we're back! So everyone this chapter reveals the new character so go ahead and R&R!**

* * *

"No, there is no way Asura is still alive!" Sampson said.

"Just look though, Sampson," Greg said "He's right there." Maka's knees became weak and she dropped to the floor gasping for air. The boy started to become irritated and threw his hands to his head.

"Just shut up, shut up, shut UP!" He said. And suddenly Maka, Soul, Sampson, and Greg were blasted out of the Warehouse by Anthony's Soul wavelength and thrown into the street. Sampson and Greg were the first to stand and Maka slowly got up.

"No this is different, it's not Asura." Sampson whispered. The young boy walked out of the hole of rubble and his scarves stood out with a reddish glow. Sampson got into a protective stance in front of Maka while she recovered from the blast.

"You are correct, Sampson." The boy said. A look of shock took over Sampsons face.

"How do you know me?" Sampson asked while gripping Greg's trident handle harder.

"Oh I know you all." The boy laughed a little and his red eyes scanned over the two teams "I know you, Greg, Soul, and most importantly, Maka. You, Sampson, are Spirit Albarn's second child and Maka Albarn's half brother. Greg Fort is your Weapon and you two make a certainly excellent team. Soul "Eater" Evans, I know how you ran from home because of stress from your parents and the torment of your sister." As he said this Soul became angrier behind the scythe reflection. "You ran to Shibusen and Partnered up with Miss Albarn here. Who, might I add, is an excellent choice for you. Though, Maka, I have a very unpleasant memory concerning you and my father so you could say I do hate you with a passion for revenge."

"Wait, father?" Maka said now fully recovered "You really aren't Asura, are you?"

"No, I am not. My name is Anthony, son of Kishin Asura and the Witch Arachne. You killed my father and now that we meet I must kill you too." Anthony said and got into a battle stance.

"Wait if you are Asura's son you should only be 2 years old not 14!" Sampson shouted.

"Ah, you see, I was not an only child at birth. My mother gave birth to my brother, a male witch by the name of Kyle. But one day when I was playing with him I drove a scarf through his chest and lucked out his soul. Eating the soul gave me power and strength allowing me to look like this." Anthony pointed to himself to gesture his look.

"What the hell..." Soul said from the Scythe's reflection.

"Well it was a fun chat with you, not really, but I'm afraid you have to die now." Anthony said and launched his scarves at the group.

**-REWIND: DEATH THE KID'S POV-**

Death the kid roamed the skies of the Warehouse district with Liz and Patty while trying to find a good spot to cover his friends.

"Kid~ do you think Greg-kun and the others will be ok?" Patty asked in gun form.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Patty, we'll find Rena and we'll go home." Kid replied reassuring the young weapon that everything would be fine. "Ah there is a good spot." Kid landed inside the top floor to an old apartment complex. He stepped off the board and let Liz and Patty return to human form while he waited for Maka to give the signal for help. It was a boring wait, to be honest, and Kid became very bored as he watched Maka, Soul, Greg, and Sampson enter their last warehouse for the night. The quiet sound of four guitar notes sounded from behind Kid and he spun around, Liz and Patty aimed and ready, to face where the noise came from. What he saw was Rena's pure white hair facing him, her back turned and she was peacefully strumming a white guitar.

"Rena is that you?" Kid asked and he lowered Liz and Patty. Rena looked behind her, shocked that she hadn't noticed Kid there before, and nodded. "I never knew you could play an instrument."

"All Evans are gifted musicians, it's in our blood." Rena spoke nervously, softly, and her eyes darted away from Kid.

"Ah, right you're Soul's sister." Kid said calmly "You certainly play well for your age."

"Kid? What are you doing?" Liz asked in weapon form

"Yeah, Kid, she's still a witch so we don't know if she's dangerous." Patty whispered through her weapon form.

"I know. But it's best to keep level headed and calm." Kid replied. The air in the old apartment building was mishmashed between tense and calm as Rena eyed Kid.

"Thank you. So that means you know Soul nii-san?" Rena asked scared.

"Yes." Kid easily set Liz and Patty on the ground.

"Do you know his new friends, the students?" Rena questioned. The air once again became thicker and tense as Rena waited for an answer.

"Yes." Kid repeated. "We've been looking for you Rena, Soul is a wreck wanting to find you." Kid eased forward and calmly put his hands to the side. He had full intention of showing no threat to Rena, as he knew of her trust issues.

"Really?" Rena perked up hearing about her Brother's condition. "Hoow do I know you aren't just trying to blind side me so Lord Death can kill me? That's what Shibusen does, they hunt and kill witches." Rena began to tear up at this thought.

"No, no, nothing like that. Lord Death doesn't kill witches. At least not ones as young as you. He helps them, takes them in so they don't become corrupted." Kid was nervous on the inside and he got closer to Rena but was catious of her state of mind.

"NO! You're lying, you and the others just want to hurt me! Just like everyone else!" Rena conjured a fox to protect her but because of her unconcentrated state the fox became unstable and exploded.

"KID!" Liz and Patty screamed, they transformed into humans and jumped in front of kid to protect him before the blast went off.

**-PRESENT TIME: BATTLE WITH ANTHONY-**

The battle with Anthony was becoming a losing one and Sampson and the others barely held there ground.

"Where the hell is Kid? He should have been here as back up by now!" Maka yelled looking around. In response to her question the top floor of an old apartment building exploded and sent rubble and debris flying everywhere. As the dust fell upon them Sampson and Maka covered themselves with their hands. When the dust cleared Maka made out Kid, Liz, and Patty's figures passed out in the rubble.

"Oh god, Sampson! Kid's passed out We need to get him out of here." Maka yelled out to Sampson. Soul transformed into a human to help carrry Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Ok I'll cover you, get yourselves out of here!" Sampson yelled back.

"Oh no you don't" Anthony screamed. Sampson saw Anthony's scarf reach out torwards Maka as she picked up Kid.

"Hell No!" Sampson screamed out. He charged Anthony and succesfully stabbed his arm with Greg before backing away to help Maka.

"Argh! My arm! You'll pay you little shit!" Anthony charged his power into his scarf and attacked with another soul wavelength blast but Rena stopped the fighting at that moment.

"Rena!?" Soul asked confused. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"This is who I was searching for." Rena said looking at Anthony. She noticed his wound and gasped. "Anthony, you're bleeding!"

"What!? Rena, no he's the Kishin's son!" Soul yelled. "He's dangerous!"

"You left me alone while our parents beat me! Anthony reached out to me and our souls clicked." Rena screamed. She created a giant fox to distract Soul and the others while she and Anthony escaped.

"Rena! Come back! Rena!" Soul called but Rena disappeared with Anthony into the shadows. the Fox disappeared and Soul knew it would be a wasted effort to search for his sister and Anthony. So he gave up, and The group trudged home to tell Lord dearth of this encounter.

* * *

**Man what a shocker! God my hand hurts!**

**Sampson: but you filled your promise to get it out by friday and that's what mattered.**

**Greg: It was a well written chapter too, excellent work!**

**Thanks guys. Everyone out there (especially you Kaoru97) Review please!**


	9. The Aftermath

**Hey everyone, school bogged me down a bit so I'm a little late with updates but not to worry for I have returned. Here we will take a look through Anthony's eyes after he escaped with Rena. Remember to leave a review!**

* * *

As the first fox creature began to disappear, I watched as the girl created another and hopped on. She motioned for me to get on and I took her hand so she could lift me up.

"Come on, we need to leave." She said. The fox started to dash off and as I turned I could see Soul fall to his knees and start crying. Why? Was he that upset by not completing the mission? Then again, the girl I was riding with also had the same white hair and red eyes as him so they might be connected.

"Who are you?" I asked. The girl didn't turn around but she spoke.

"My name is Rena Evans, I've been searching for you."

"What do you mean _searching_?" I asked. She stopped the fox shortly after leaving Death city and led me to a mansion in the endless desert.

"When I left home, I heard rumors of the Kishin Asura. When he was killed by Maka and her friends, I heard more rumors of Asura having a son shortly before his death and he would succeed his father as the next Kishin, rumors about you. I realized you were on your own now, a loner and labeled a villan like me. I didn't want anyone, Kishin or not, to suffer alone like I did. So I searched for you, and I found you." She spoke softly, and ushered me inside. When I looked around I saw that the mansion had been slightly furnished, probably to accomadate her living here, and that it at least seemed stable.

"You came to my aid simply because I was alone?" I was completely confused. This girl pops up out of the blue and finds me based off rumor because she didn't want me to be alone like her. "And what do you mean _you_ were alone? Aren't you related to Soul?" She froze.

"Well yes, I am his sister, but he is a weapon at Shibusen and I was born a witch. Shibusen hunts witches and no doubt they'll hunt you down too because you're a Kishin." She said, she was beginning to shake from nervousness and she was seemingly on the verge of tears from just recalling the past. I don't know came over me but I felt like I should help her, protect her.

"It's alright Rena," I said. I gently lifted her up with my scarves and she clung to my neck. "Now you seem tired, where is your room?" She pointed over to a room to my left and on the second floor. I gently walked up the stairs as I felt Rena slip into sleep in my arms. When I got to her room on the second floor I gently set her on her bed, however she would not let go of my neck no matter how hard I tried. I realized I'd have to lay down with her so she'd feel more comfortable and I obliged. I laid down with a small tint of red on my cheeks, my scarves wrapping around her, and closed my eyes. All matters aside the bed was very comfortable.

* * *

I awoke the next morning with the sun shining in my face from a broken window and the sound of clanging downstairs. I got up and walked downstairs and the smells of scrambled eggs and bacon filled my nose. I saw Rena in the kitchen, with a white apron on, as she danced around the kitchen with her foxes laying down around her.

"So what's for breakfast?" I said, leaning against the door frame. Rena jumped in surprise and turned around.

"O-oh uh just some eggs and bacon..." She had a small blush of embarassment and she stammered her sentence.

"Ok then." I sat down at the table and waited for the food. Something had been bugging me though. When we met she said that Shibusen, and the students within its walls, would hunt us. She was a witch, and I the Kishin's son. I would be the bigger target seeing as how I give off slight amounts of my father's madness. I needed to leave. Rena brought the food to the table and I decided to eat as fast as possible. When I finished I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rena asked as she went to my side. I turned to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I have to leave." I said bluntly. I saw the hurt in her eyes but resisted the urge to take back my decision. "You said it yourself, Shibusen will hunt us both. More so since your brother will be looking and I'm the Kishin. They'll look for me more though and it puts you at risk." I walked off after that, out the door and into the front lawn. i could hear Rena from the doorway, yelling for me to come back, to nott leave her alone again. I almost shed tears but I held back. My scarves pushed me off the ground and I left. Was I making the right choice though?

* * *

**Pretty short chapter but it was perfect the way it is. I wanted to express that, just because he's the Kishin, Anthony still had feelings. It was really good to write this out because Anthony is probably the most important character throughout the series to me and I wanted to show his view on things. So please review below and I'll get the next chapter out soon.**


	10. The Search begins

**Welcome all to chapter 10. Last chapter we read through Anthony's point of view giving a more in depth look at his character...as you can tell he's really flip floppity with personality but I shall fix it soon. Anyways I just wanted to thank any reader sticking with me now and any new readers who recently joined. So here we go back to Anthony's POV. (P.S. since I forgot a few chapter I'll tell you here, I DON'T own soul eater. I just have my OCs.)**

* * *

_Have to get away...have to get away_

All I thought about was leaving. I flew far past the horizion of that mansion, leaving it behind. I saw a small town outside the desert range and felt oddly tired so I decided to camp there. Being the child of a witch and already eating a witch's soul I taught myself my own version of Soul Protect letting me mask my madness. with it I could also fade the eyes off my hair and change my irises to look normal. As I walked into the town I noticed that it was quite empty though it was almost night out.

I was getting weak from lack of energy and nearly collapsed in an alley way. But then I noticed a young man, probably no younger than 25 walking alone on the dark streets and saw my chance. I walked farther back into the alley and pretended to be injured.

"Sir, Sir!" I called. "Please help me, I'm weak, I haven't eaten in a few days." The man noticed me and walked to my aid. Oh so perfect.

"Do you need help standing? Are you ok?" He said. He went and crouched by my side. I chuckled in my head. Humans are so stupid.

"No, no, I'm ok. But I'm hungry." I said, standing.

"Ok I'm gonna get you some food ok?" He stopped crouching by me and stood up.

"NO!" I jumped up. "No you'll be enough." I began to chuckle lightly as I let my madness slip. Oh how I love being me.

"What do you mean En-ACK!" He couched up blood as one of my scarves ripped into him. I could see the terror in his eyes when he looked at me and saw my true nature and form, since my soul protect had been cancelled.

"The sound a person makes when they are couching up blood is quite enjoyable, no? Not too loud, like their voice, but not too soft, like their dying breath." I began to twist his insides back and forth to make the sloshing noise I love. "Just...the right...PTICH!" I ripped him into chunks and scooped the soul from his remains. It felt so warm in my hands I was almost sad to see it go. But I ate it anyways.

**-SAMPSON POV-**

This was our fourth scouting run. Greg and I were out searching for any signs of Rena or Anthony. Lord Death requested a capture order on the both of them which makes no sense because last time they captured a Kishin it didn't exactly work.

"Sampson do you think we'll ever find ANYTHING out here?" Greg asked from his trident form. I rested him againt a wall and he transformed back before just sitting on the ground.

"I don't know man. Soul's a wreck, Kid is constantly monitoring the cams in the Death Room with Lord Death, Black Star is under the impression that he can just train until he's "ready to fight", and the girls are wherever in that Death dammed city doing Death knows what! It's a fucking mess!" I yelled and kicked over a garbage can.

"Hey, you alright?" Greg looked at me worried. I calmed down a little and took a deep breath.

"When we first met Rena, she seemed happy to have finally seen Soul again, But I saw in her eyes that she was worried for her safety seeing as how we were Shibusen students. When we fought Anthony and she showed up, She almost killed kid and then ran off saying Anthony was important to her and she needed to protect him." I ranted. "It doesn't make sense. Why would she go 180 on us and almost kill us to save the KISHIN!?" I punched a wall in frustration and left a pretty big crack in it.

"Sampson, I know it's a mess but we need to find him, and Rena, for the good of everyone. We need level heads to do that so don't lose your temper because you don't understand it." Greg grabbed my shoulder and spoke calmly. "Now come on we need to search this town."

"Right. Sorry." I said. We walked through the town looking for anything or anyone to help but stangely the place was empty, even though it was daytime.

"Augh what is that?" Greg said. A horrifying smell hit my nose and I almost threw up right then and there. Both of us walked over to where the smell was coming from and once we saw it I did throw up. In the back of a dark alley were the remains of a man, torn open. "He has no soul left near him and the...way his remains are it doesn't look like ordinary murder- oh Death." Now Greg was losing it too.

"Let's just get back to Lord Death, I'm done." I started walking away from that horrifying mess and after Greg got a picture and wrote down everything he joined me and we headed back to Shibusen

**-Kid POV-**

"So you're telling us nothing was captured on your dad's network overnight?" Greg asked. He and Sampson came to me his reports of a dead man in an alley in a town outside Death City and asked me to check Father's camera network to see if there was anything there. I told them I'd look it over and they could come around in the morning for breakfast and check in.

"That's correct Greg. Nothing." I finished what was left of my beautifully symmetrical panckae and put the plate in the sink. Liz and Patty walked down the stairs at that time and joined us at the table.

"Well if you see anything let us know immediately ok Kid?" Sampson said. I nodded and once they were finished with their breakfasts they got up and began to leave.

"Oh! Wait up!" Patty leaped from the table and tackled Greg with a hug. "BYE GREG!" Oh Death. That girl is so childish some times, but I'm happy if she's happy.

"Gah- Patty can you please get off now?" Greg struggled to breathe and Patty reluctantly got up. Greg gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Kid, are we gonna find Rena-Chan soon?" Patty asked me.

"I don't know Patty, I just don't know." I replied and went to watch T.V. in the living room.

**-(short) RENA POV-**

The cold air was really coming in at night through the broken windows and not even the blanket I had could warm me up. I silently cried, again, because I was left all alone, AGAIN!

"Anthony, why don't you let me help you?. Why did you leave?" I whispered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope I brought tears to your eyes and brought more understanding to the strain this is taking on our group of Heroes. Remember to leave a review and if you have any tips for me they'll be appreciated. And I think I'm sticking to first person for now I don't know if it'll change though.**


	11. The Deathbucks and the Hospital

**Welcome back everyone. Now, as a warning, if you were disturbed by Anthony in the last chapter get a bucket because it will be a little worse. I will be staying on Anthony's POV only for this chapter though and I'll return to switching next chapter. Well I'm rambling too much . R&R everyone! (^.^)/**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Just my OC's and the ideas in this story.**

* * *

**-ANTHONY POV-**

The soul from that man was able to carry me to another town but I was already drained on arrival. Using my soul protect my entrance was as seamless as in the first town. I didn't have enough power to drag some poor soul to their death in an alley but I did have money from thee last guy on me so I walked into the deathbucks nearby.

"Hello sir!" A waitress said. "Oh my you look tired and hungry, please, sit here and I'll get you a menu." She sat me down in a booth and ran for the menu. I looked around and saw a few people in the place and some walked in as well. I was almost worried I might be discovered before I realized that no one knew that the Kishin was still around. Anyone that knew of my father knew he was dead and believed that the rein of Kishin were destroyed. Idiots. "Here." The waitress said and handed me a menu. After a few seconds I made my decision.

"Just bring me a Deathbucks signature coffee, and a Lemon Cake slice." I said and handed back the menu. She went over and placed my order, returning with my coffee and cake quickly. As I sipped on my coffee i heard a large slam nearby and looked up.

"What do you mean you're out of Lemon Cake?" A big guy a few tables down was screaming at the waitress because they were out of his favorite food.

_So loud..._

"S-Sir, I can't do anything about it the man over there got the last piece." The waitress pointed to me and I knew this guy wasn't going to be happy about it. The guy walked over trying to look tough and slammed his fist on the table while I calmly took a sip of my coffee.

"Hey Asshole!" The man screamed. I put down my coffee before I looked at him. "That's my fucking cake slice."

"Quit screaming your voice is so loud." I said softly.

"Fuck you that was my order and you fucking took it." He was really getting on my nerves. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

"Sir, you walked in here after I had already placed my order. This cake is mine not yours." I replied still not losing my cool.

"Shut the fuck up, prick." The guy took my slice and started walking towards his own table. That was it.

"I would like my cake back, now." I said. The guy put on a smug grin and chomped a huge piece of the cake off.

"What the fuck you gonna do about it fucker?" He asked with his mouth full. That was the last straw. I stood up and put my hands together like one would for prayer.

"Potentia, Roborant, Absorb, Dimiserit" I began chanting in Latin, summoning both the magic and madness in my veins. Four red circles appeared around me with incantations in them.

"You asked for it, I will say though, I apologize to everyone else who has to die because of your loud voice and stupid choices." I said. My eyes changed back and the stripes in my hair returned. My scarves wrapped around my head and the eyes on them began to glow.

"What the fuck are you?" The big tough guy was trembling now. I started laughing from the madness and he began to cry.

"NOW BANISH INTO THE MADNESS!" In an instant the entire cafe was destroyed. A loud explosion rocked the town and cracked the city streets. as the light faded and the dust settled, I recovered. Bodies lay strewn about, blood covered rubble tossed like a two year old's toy box, and wouldn't you know it the big guy was alive. His legs blown off from the blast and his intestines dangled loosely from his mid section. I smiled knowing I could play with him longer now and my smile grew when I noticed all the souls around me. I walked and sloshed through blood and guts that were everywhere on the ground. I heard a few ribs break, a couple livers squish and multiple sloshes from stepping in and out of exposed bodies.

"Now do you see?" I asked the man as he bled out. He wasn't able to speak, just look at me with terrified eyes. "Never judge a book by it's cover..." I ripped my arm into his chest watching what was left of him wriggle and twist in pain. As I pulled his soul from his body I laughed at what he was the cause for. Eating his soul I collected the rest, only stopping at the waitress' body. she died with such horror on her face. "Rest in piece Marisa...you were the only one who didn't deserve that." I read from her name tag and closed her eyes with my hand. I left her soul above her body.

People began to start towards the rubble so I changed into my human disguise, placed magic in the area to disguise the scene as if a bomb had gone off, stabbed myself through the leg with a broken wooden beam, and laid among the rubble.

"Hey, this kid's alive help me out over here!" a woman called. they hoisted me up and I pretended I was just innocent and hurt. "Don't worry we'll get you to a doctor."

"T-Thank you." I moaned. it hurt to stab my leg but I needed to sell the role. The ambulance showed up and took me over to a nearby hospital. I almost passed out from the wound in my leg but got to the hospital so they could fix it before that.

"So, Mr..." The doctor didn't know my name, that right.

"Aggerfell." I said, I remembered that I had forged a birth record for myself to go with the disguise when I had been on my own during the first few days.

"Ok." The doctor looked at the charts and back to me. "Do you know any way we can contact your parents?" That hurt.

"Uh...my parents are...gone...I lost them when I was young and have been on the street since." I replied putting on a embarrassed look but felt the real sting of pain and abandonment. This man would die if he brought it up again.

"Ok then." The doctor replied. There was a knock at the door and a pretty blonde nurse walked in. "Doctor there are three kids here to see Mr. Aggerfell. Should I let them in?" A visitor?

"Yes let them in." The doctor replied and put down the clipboard. He and the nurse walked out and three familiar faces walked in. A boy with black hair, three white stripes running horizontally, A tall dirty blonde girl and a short bright blonde girl.

"Hello , I'm Death The Kid. These are my weapons Patty and Liz." Kid said. I was worried he'd recognize me since he was at the last battle but I remembered he was knocked out the whole time.

"Hello." I replied.

"You are the only survivor of the explosion of the Deathbucks last week?" He week?

"Yeah, the wood toppled on top of me, one piece got me good in the leg." I said. "Have I seriously been out for a week? Man."

"Do you know what happened?" Liz asked. Patty had gone to pretending to be doctor and playing with random things in the room.

"No." I lied. "I remember a big dude yelling at one of the waitresses and then a huge flash." Man I almost slipped up. This kid annoyed me like no one else.

"HEY KID?" Patty screamed. Death, her voice was so loud.

"Please lower your voice. You're so loud." I said annoyed.

"Sowwy." Patty apologized "But Kid, I think he doesn't know anything so there is no need to be here anymore."

"You're right Patty. Sorry if we caused any trouble Mr. Aggerfell." Kid said as he and his weapons left. So annoying I'll be glad to kill them one day.

"Alright Mr. Aggerfell your leg looks healed up. Just be careful or you'll break it again." The Doctor said and removed the cast on my leg. I left the hospital shortly after that and once I was out of sight I cancelled my soul protect and left the town.

* * *

**Ok everyone that was the chapter. I know it was pretty intense in the beginning and I hope you didn't actually need a bucket. Now I have to go and do homework -_- but I'll be back with a new chapter soon! R&R everyone!**


	12. Grow up Death the Kid

**OK! So I lied about getting a chapter out soon...sorry. but after a while I forgot about it to be honest. Then school was getting in the way and now i'm sick but I said NO MORE and I'm getting this chapter done now for you. Thank you to all of the people that decided to stick around and patiently wait for this, again, I'm sorry to have made you wait so long. Anyways On to the chapter. This is gonna branch into a side story arc for Death the Kid and his weapons because i had thought of this a while ago and decided to add it.**

* * *

**DISC****LAIMER: I do NOT own Soul Eater, I only own my OCs**

"Oh, but now the frame is off center!"

She was tired of it.

"Ugh, I can't seem to find a place for these flowers."

It was so annoying.

"But maybe if I take this down and put this up there...no no NO!"

She. Had. Enough.

"If only-"

"SHUT UP!" Liz screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh, Liz, do you think you can help me with this. I can't find a way to make this room symmetrical after I bought these flowers." Death the Kid said calmly looking to Liz for help.

"NO! I'm sick, and tired, of hearing you complain. Day in, Day out, you complain about symmetry while we're supposed to be looking for the KISHIN! I've had enough of it!" Liz yelled at him hoping he'd realize that something needed to be done about the real problem.

"Liz, please, I am aware that we need to search for the Kishin but so far there hasn't been any news. Now, help me decide how I'm going to work this out, the asmmetry is killing me." Kid said dramaticly while pointing to the two flower vases in the room.

"Kid, I think Liz is right," Patty said on the stairwell. "You need to focus on finding the Kishin rather than this symmetry stuff. We'll figure it out at another time."

"No you don't get it, this will bother me all day if it doesn't get done. It needs to be fixed now." Kid replied still trying to find a way to place the flowers.

"Oh for Death's sake! I can't live with this crap anymore! Patty, come on, we're leaving!" Liz yelled, Patty questioned what to do but with a hard look from her sister she ran off to pack their things. Liz then turned to Kid. "And you. We aren't coming back until you learn how to get over your damn Symmetry OCD and learn to GROW UP!"

"Come now Liz, you can't honestly leave. We're a team." Kid said still calm but, his voice was a bit shaky. Patty walked down the stairs with both her and her sister's suitcases.

"Watch us!" Liz yelled and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Kid was left standing there, alone, in the foyer trying to comprehend that his two weapons just walked out on him.

"They'll come back." Kid tried to assure himself "We're a team and a team sticks together right?" The question was un answered however and Kid's heart stung. Eventually he just went back to trying to place the vases, though he was a bit more sluggish. "They have to come back."

**-AT A HOTEL-**

Liz and Patty were unpacking there bags once they checked into a hotel and Patty could tell that Liz was still upset with Kid.

"Sis, I don't think leaving was such a good idea." Patty said concerned. They hadn't been on there own since Kid rescued them from the streets back in Brooklyn and Patty didn't want to go back to that kind of life.

"Patty, it's fine, He just needs to get over his stupid obsession with symmetry." Liz assured her sister.

"Ok then, but don't you think we should at least call someone, maybe we can live with them?" Patty suggested. Liz wasn't too sure about that. If she called either Maka or Tsubaki they would probably just tell her to put up with Kid and go back, which she had no intention of doing.

"Alright, call Greg, maybe he and Sampson can let us stay over." Liz said. She hated seeing Patty upset so she thought going to stay over at Sampson and Greg's would help her.

"OK!" Patty cheered and dialed Greg on her phone.

**-GREG AND SAMPSON'S APARTMENT-**

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?" Greg answered the phone.

_"Hey Greg." _Patty's voice came clear through

"Patty? What's up?" Greg asked. He was happy to hear from Patty

_"Sis and Kid got in a fight, we need a place to stay." _Patty answered with evident sadness

"He kicked you out?" Greg asked shocked. He knew Kid well so this was quite a 180 in his personality.

"What's up?" Sampson asked as he walked into the room.

"Liz and Kid got into a fight and now Patty's telling me they need a place to stay." Greg told him. "Hey Patty, I'm putting you on Speaker phone alright?" Greg pushed the speaker button.

_"Ok. He didn't kick us out, Liz walked out on him. I think his symmetry obsession finally got to be too much for her." _Patty replied. Lixz could be heard in the background saying something to Patty but Greg and Sampson couldn't make out the words _"Anyways, we were wondering if we could come stay with you."_

"Hey, I see no problem with it." Sampson said "We can give you the other bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you really ok with that?" Greg asked "That couch is a bit uncomfortable. We can just get you a futon for the room."

"Nah, I'm good, Bring 'em in." Sampson flashed a smirk and a thumbs up.

"So stubborn, Patty you and Liz are welcome to stay as long as you want. We'll have the room ready for you." Greg said smiling.

_"Ok Greg! Love you!" _Patty cheered.

"Love you too." Greg replied and hung up. He turned around to see Sampson making mock kissing faces to him. "Shut up dude!" Greg smacked him over the head a couple times. "We need to get the room set up.

**-AT THE GALLOWS MANSION-**

It had been a couple hours since Liz and Patty walked out of the Gallows. Kid had done nothing but try to organize and reorganize the house even after everything in the entire mansion was symmetricasl only muttering to himself "They have to come back sooner or later." every so often. He stayed up waiting for them. One hour, Two hours, Three hours, even past 8:00 pm which should have been bed time for Kid. After waiting until 1:00 am Kid finally decided to get to sleep.

"I guess...I guess they really did leave..." Kid silently cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Whoo! Hot Damn that was a good chapter to write out! I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to see you all next chapter. I plan on running this arc for maybe five chapters detailing a week or two in the storyline. Remember to leave a review and if you have any tips they're much appreciated!**


End file.
